The Vacation Alone
by happy7990
Summary: Sequel to 'The Summer Festival'. Lucy and Natsu get sent to a love getaway after hooking up by Mira. ( read The Summer Festival ) Lucy's been waiting for something special to happen between them for a while now. Hell, they've been going out for almost half a year now! Will Mira's getaway finally spark something in their relationship? And what does Natsu have for Lucy? Lemon! nalu


**HEY YOU GUYS! SO UMMM, YOU GUYS WANTED ME TO MAKE A SEQUEL AND MOST OF THE REQUEST WERE FOR IT TO BE A LEMON. SOOOO YEAH! I HOPE YOU ENJOY! RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT.**

The Vacation Alone...

Natsu and I have been dating for at least five months now. We're in a comfortable relationship, somtimes I'd even spend the night with him and Happy but nothing serious and romantic happens because Happy is with us constantly, asking me to make them food... That's usually the only reason they want me to sleep over, to make them food...sniff

Natsu and I haven't even gotten further than a make out session when we can which is really rare at times, but we still give eachother kisses every day, just casual pecks because we're infront of everyone in the guild and they still tease us!

Mira and Levy know that I'm still a virgin, so whenever Natsu and I walk into the guild holding hands, They'll get all excited and ask me if he went on and did it. Which the answer is always a no unfortuanetly. It gets me mad because they act like they've... Well you know... Yeah.

So since Natsu and I haven't been giving eachother enough affection, coming from Mira, she wants us to do something together. Alone. So when I walked into the guild by myself this morning, I was greeted with to objects in my face and a smiling Mira.

" Mira, I can handle myself you know!" I said kind of aggrivated. She smiled and clicked her tounge, waving the two objects next to her face.

" Well your really having a bad way of showing it, considering Natsu is your first boyfriend." She sang, teasing in the least bit making me frown with a sigh of defeat.

" Plus," She added happily with a smile and pouting face. " Then the tickets I got you two love-birds would be for nothing then..." I then finally took a good look at what was in her hand and groaned, as I felt heat rush to my face.

" You can't be serious Mira... A love getaway!?" I said frantically, looking around to check if anyone heard. I don't want what happen before to happen again. I then heard the doors slam open behind me, I immediantly knew who it was. I snatched the tickets out of Mirajane's hand before she could tell Natsu about it and hid it behind my back.

" Hey Lucy, Mira!" Natsu said happily with Happy behind him with a fish in his mouth. I smiled at him trying to get infront of Mirajane before she could say or do anything. But I failed, Mira happily skipped to Natsu and grabbed his hands putting them inbetween hers. Natsu looked dumbfounded looking back and forth from her to me.

" Natsu honey! I have some exciting news for you and Lucy!" She chirped making Natsu's face light up in curiosity.

" Really!? What!?" He yelled making her flinch a bit. She let go of his hands walking back over to me and grabbed the tickets from behind my back in an instant. Curiosity killed the cat...

" I got you two some tickets to a 'lovely' resort!" Natsu stared at her for a second before looking at me. Then looking back at the tickets, he took the out of Mira's grasp and looked at them.

" Cool! Seems fun! Whoa-ho, It even has a water park, and it's by the beach too! Lets go Lucy!" Natsu lit up in an outragious beam of excitment, making me have to give in. I huffed and crossed my arms.

" Oh fine." I pouted. Mira and Natsu cheered.

" That's terrific! Your train leaves at two today so you better start packing up!" Mira squeeled. Wait, what? The train leaves today? Just how the hell determined was she!? Natsu grabbed my hand and ran out the guild, dropping me off by my apartment before heading off to his house saying he'd pick me up later. Guess I really don't have no choice now. I got out my suitcase and started packing.

\( ^ v^)/ **************************************

It was 7:30 pm, our train didn't arrive until another half hour, So Natsu and I just sat on the bench at the train station. Natsu was very content with himself, he had Wendy cast troia on him before we left to the train station so he was in a pretty good mood unless he caught guys staring at me.

He still hasn't gotten over the event that had happen that night, but I couldn't blame him, I'm still traumatized about the exerience and some nights, I'd just curl up into a ball and cry. We were talking for a while and didn't even notice that the train arrived, it arrived 15 minutes earlier than expected which I'm grateful to because I hate waiting.

We stepped into the train and went to the back of the carrige and sat down at a two-person booth so we wouldn't get bothered. I took the window seat and Natsu sat on the outside. When I looked outside the window, I saw that the sky was tinted in pink purple and orange and that ment we'd arrive at dusk. Hopefully Natsu's troia wouldn't wear off by then...

I layed my head on Natsu's shoulder as he slung his arm around mine. We sat there, enjoying eachothers comany, soon drifting off to sleep.

" WE WILL BE ARRIVING AT HARBENA STATION IN FIVE MINUTES, PLEASE PREPARE YOUR LUGGAGE AND HAVE A WONDERFUL EVENING." The trains speakers yelled, jolting me awake. This was our stop! I shook Natsu a little violently as I got up to get our luggage. He awoke slowly staring at my breast that were litteraly right over his face in my attempt to get our luggage. I smacked his head, causing him to whine in an annoyed pain.

" Stop staring and help me get our luggage, we're about to get to our stop. Natsu then got up and swiftly took down the heavy luggage from the shelf that I was trying so hard to do. As the train stopped, he gave me my suitcase and grabbed my other hand, walking off the train slowly.

" Man we're gonna have fun!" He chirped. Then he looked down at me smiling his big toothy grin squeezing my hand. I smiled.

" Yeah!" I said enthusiasticly. as we were walking to the resort, I saw people staring at us wide eyed in amazement and some were whispering stuff like- ' Isn't that the famous salamander of Fairytail?' ' Who's that chick with him?' ' That's Lucy Heartfilia! The most powerful celestial mage!' ' They're such a cute couple!'... I sighed, it's going to be a long vacation.

When we checked in, they gave us a suite, Which made me happy! Natsu didn't really care anyways. When we opened the door to our room, My eyes widened, it was so big! I laughed and jumped onto the bed with Natsu following shortly after me, giving a sigh content.

I yawned. It was about ten at night and I was pretty tired.

" Hey Lucy! wanna get some food!?" Natsu exclaimed. I yawned again.

" No, I'm not hungry. I'm just tired, you can order some food from the hotel room you know..."

" You can!?" He asked, obviously telling me I had to order it for him. Men... After I ordered like, 15 meals for him, I walked back over to the bed and took off my pants, then getting under the covers. Natsu just watched me casually being used to seeing me in my underwear and vise-versa, and then looked back at the door awaited his arriving food.

" How can you eat so much and keep such a fit figure?" I asked, looking at him from under the covers. He gave off a shrug.

" I dunno." Was his intelligent reply. Soon, there was a knock on the door and Natsu went flying to it, swinging the door open to see about 10 of the workers from the resort trying to hold all of his food. He let them in so they could put it on the table and payed the bill. Once they left, he started gobbling up the food like a crazy cow... But I still love him anyway.

**REGULAR POV:**

When Natsu was done, he looked over to Lucy to see her fast asleep. How come she can't always be this peaceful. He got up and threw his shirt and pants somewhere across the room, leaving him clad in his boxers. He walked over to the side of the bed that Lucy was on and bent down to get a good look at her face. She was perfect in every single way. Natsu smiled and moved a strand of hair out of her face before getting into bed himself, grabbing Lucy and pulling her up against his chest then drifting off to sleep.

**BACK TO LUCY POV:**

I woke up slowly, wondering if the warmth I was feeling was Natsu or the morning sun. Failing on trying to figure out what it was, I opened my eyes to see Natsu looking at me right in the face from my side of the bed. I shot up quickly, watching the man watching me scoot away from him.

" What the hell, Natsu!? You scared the crap out of me!" I whined. He got up off of the floor where he had been sitting, laughing just making me mad.

" Oh Lucy, you're two different people when you're asleep and when you're awake." He laughed some more. I grumbled as I got up off the bed. When I stood up, I heard him trying to hold back a laugh. I looked at him in question which just made him burst out laughing.

" What are you laughing at?" I asked confused as he just pointed at the mirror trying to wipe a tear from his eye, still laughing histerically. I turned to the mirror to see that I had been messed with. My hair was litteraly sticking strait up, Natsu probably got it that way from his heat, also I saw a mustache drawn on my face and last but not least my shirt was off too leaving me in my underwear... I just glared at myself in the mirror, not having anything to say to the laughing hyena. So I grabbed a sun dress and some clean underwear and marched strait into the shower.

" Come on Lucy, you have to admit that was pretty funny." Natsu said, trying to get something out of me, I just continued to look down at my breakfast and eat quietly, not giving him the least bit attention. I heard him grumble then sigh. I hadn't talked to him sinse we left our suit to go get breakfast, nor had I let him kiss me or hold my hand as punishment for what he did to me earlier...

I finally looked up at him once I finished my food, making him smile. It was really hard to stay mad at this idiot for a long time.

" Just don't do it again or I'll slaughter you to bits and feed you to the sharks." I threatened which didn't affect him at all. He put his thumbs up but I wasn't sure if he meant it or not. After we paid the bill, we got up and walked hand-in-hand around the town.

It was a blast! We past by all these cool shops, I even got myself a few new clothes and an item of lingerie Natsu told me to get cause it looked like fire in a way. It was red and went to orange then yellow with gold lacing and shimmer. after that, we went to the indoor water park, going on some rides but never going on any of those cheesy love slides. When night started to fall, we ate at an expensive resturant by the beach, having a perfect view of the setting sun. After stuffing ourselves, we walked along the shore talking about random stuff and memories.

" Hey Lucy, 'member that time when we were on a mission and you got attacked by that squirrel?" Natsu teased.

" Why did that squirrel hate me so much!? It would pop up at the most random of times and attack me!" I yelled, flustered and annoyed. Then I looked at Natsu.

" Whadda' 'bout that time Erza put you and Grey in little girly dresses infront of the guild and made you act like little girls all day?" I Snickered remembering that event that no one will forget. Natsu looked away in embaressment.

" Let's just stop talking..." He said, shame in his voice making me laugh even harder. We walked in silence for a bit as the the sky was almost fully dark and people left the beach. Natsu then squeezed my hand slightly, making me look up at him. He looked straight ahead with a bothered look on his face.

" Natsu?" I asked a little worried, wondering what could be making him upset.

" Do you ever still think about it?" Natsu asked, his voice low.

" What are you talk-"

" You know what I'm talking about Lucy." He said sternly making me grow quiet. We halted to a stop, Natsu turned to look at me, squeezing my hand a bit harder. I stared at his chest covered with his red shirt and special scarf, I couldn't muster a word,I didn't really like talking about it.

" Lucy." Natsu said my name, grabbing my face to look up at him.

" You can tell me anything thing, you know that, right?" I smiled, of course I did.

" I know." I said calmly, placing my hands around his neck. I closed my eyes as he leaned down into my lips, kissing them softly. He slipped his hands around my waist, pulling me in closer. We stopped for a second to breathe in some air before he dove in for another kiss this time, it was a bit rougher than usual, more wanting.

Natsu licked my lips, asking for entrance, as I agreed quickly. Sweet and passionate became all-out in a matter of seconds as I began to intertwine my fingers in his hair. As we broke free, I spoke up.

" Maybe we should get to the suit." I said breathlessly as all Natsu could do was nod as he stared at me full with desire.

When we arrived to the suit in a rather rush to continue where we left off, Natsu slammed the door behind us and locked it. As he did so, I sat down on the bed fanning myself with my hand feeling rather hot, unbuttoning some of the few buttons to my sundress. Natsu arrived at the bed and pulled my hand out of the way to kiss me again, battling for dominance with our tounges. He broke the kiss, making me give out a small whimper making him smirk slightly as he laid me down, hovering overme and planting butterfly kisses all over my neck and chest.

He put his hand under the hem of my dress, sliding his hands up my thighs, making me sigh into his lips. The tips of his fingers were hot as the rubbed my skin making it tingle when his hand got off. He looked at me before pulling up my dress and tossing it somewhere across the room. Atleast he didn't burn it...

He then took a good look at me, as if realizing something. I know we've seen eachother in our underwear countless times but this time it's for a different reason. He took off his shirt and scarf and tossed it to the floor next to the bed. I covered my chest and looked away, a faint blush started spreading on my cheeks. I heard him swallow before laughing quietly.

" Man. I've been wanting to do this for a while." He said pleasently, making me blush more. He grabbed my face and started placing more butterfly kisses down my neck and to my chest. He slid his hands under my back and pulled me up a bit. he fumbled with my bra strap, giving off a confused grunt, making me sigh. I moved his hands out of the way and undid the strap and took it off with one arm covering my breast. I blushed and tossed it off the bed and looked back at Natsu.

He grabbed my face and pressed his lips on mine, grabbing the arm covering my breast. He placed his hands on my chest and gave them a slight squeeze, making me break off from the kiss to whimper slightly. He chuckled and placed a kiss on my cheek before sliding down to my chest. I watched as he looked at my breasts, making me look away of course. What, it _is _my first time.

" They're so cute." My eyes widened as I looked down at Natsu in stupidity. " C-cute!? Did you hit your head or something today?" I asked blushing madly as he just smiled widely. Well this is getting off to a good start...

**REGULAR POV:**

Natsu groped her breasts as he planted kisses on her neck, sucking one part in particular which made her mewl, making him grunt in anticipation. He then pinched the little tweets on he breast and she gave off a gasped followed with a small pant.

He then went further, placing a trail of steamy kisses down her stomach to her abdomen. He stared at her lacey underwear making her figit. He looked up into her eyes before looking back at his target, lifting her legs up and sliding her panties off, making her sigh in relief that he didnt burn or rip it. He chuckled slightly as she remembered she was bare and closed her legs up.

" What are you doing?" He asked, annoyed slighly at her coverage. She looked at him, a heavy blush on her cheaks. " W-what?" She gasped. He leaned forwad and kissed her softly.

" There's no reason to cover yourself, you're beautiful." He smiled at her making her smile back bashfully. She slowely let him spread her legs apart and closed her eyes as she saw him look at her core. he sniffed it and groaned, it smelt deliscious. Made him hungry... he touched her center and did a long heavy stroke, flicking off quickly, making her mewl. Much to his delight.

He did it over and over again, getting the same reaction from her that he came to love. He then decided to take it a step closer, slowely slipping a finger inside her.

" A- Ahn... Natsu..." She whispered out his name softly, loosing her voice over the pleasure. He could start to smell her core stronger than before, guessing it was her arousel and that he was doing something right. He smiled triumphantly. He decided to pick up the pace, pumping into her a bit faster, making her sigh and moan every time he slid his finger back in.

He kissed her neck softly, then gave her a lazy lick, tasting what seemed to be vanilla. She tasted wonderful.

" Natsu!" She cried his named a bit louder a than before, catching his attention. he then felt her walls clamp down on his fingers as she tensed and lifted her back off the bed for a few seconds until relaxing again. A few moments later he understood, she had an orgazim. He slid his hands slowly out of her making her sigh, He looked at the juices and sniffed it. He growled slightly, it smelt deliscious, he licked it all up savoring the sweet flavor. This action, of course, made Lucy cover her eyes in embarresment.

Lucy then heard some shuffeling and peaked through her hands sheilding her eyes to see that Natsu was taking off the remander off his clothes, making her blush even harder and cover her eyes again.

" Why are you covering you eyes Lucy?" Natsu asked, yet again in an annoyed tone, he wanted to get some action done of course.

" It's embarressing! This _is _my first time you know!" Natsu gaped at her response.

" I- It is!?" He asked, rather shocked, causing Lucy to look at him in curiosity.

" W-Well yeah," She replied rather bashfully. " I wanted it to be with the person I loved. I wanted it to be special..." She said shyly. Natsu still seemed surprise. He thought that she would've had sex with a guy before. Then he remembered thay he is her first boyfriend and kind vise-versa. He started to feel himself getting a bit nervous as he felt his cheecks get warmer than usual. He gulped and looked away from her and covered his cheeks with his hand, this gaining her attention again.

" Natsu?" She asked. If possible, she felt her get even hotter seeing Natsu starting to get nervous.

" It's my first time too..." Her eye widened at him, gaining some confidence in herself, she leaned up and kissed Natsu full on his lips. As they made out for a while, she took this oppurtunity, while he was distracted, to grab hold of his hard member. This in the proccess made Natsu tense and give out a deep groan.

" L- Lucy..." He groaned, face strained with pleasure. She planted a soft kiss on his cheek and then whispered softly.

" It's my turn now." Man, this side of Lucy was really turning him on. She kissed him softly on his lips once more, moving her hand slowly on his shaft. It felt so good! Even though she was barely touching it. She then applied pressure to the tip, making him growl in her ear, nibbling on it.

She then applied full pressure and pumped her hand on his erection, making him jolt and having to stop kissing her real quick.

" Fuck, Lucy." He growled in approval, making her pump some more. She kept going and going and just as he felt he was aout to release he stopped her, making her give him a questioning look.

" Na-?" She was cut off as Natsu jumped her and pinned her to the bed. She looked at his hungry eyes and noticed the green, she then noticed he was acting more and more like an animal... A dragon. Her dragon, and she smiled at that.

" I can't take it anymore Lucy, I want you!" He growled out, voice filled with need and desire. This is it, the moment she's been waiting for, the special moment with the man she loved that she would never forget.

" Just- Just be gentle, it does hurt the first time." She said a little shyly. He only nodded as he put his erect shaft to her core. she squeezd her eyes, waiting for the soon to come pain to arrive. But it never came. she looked at Natsu to see he was back to himself for a moment.

" If it hurts tell me, I don't want to hurt you." He said softly. She nodded.

" I'll be fine." She said, and just like that, he was back to his previous state and thrusted into her. Her vision became white and squeezed her eyes in pain. It hurt! She felt the tears start to escape her eyes, she let out a gasp of pain, making Natsu stop and look at her. His eyebrows furrowed and he kissed her tears away and lanted soft kisses on his sobbing mates cheek, saying soothing words in her ear as she balled her fist to her eyes like a child.

Once she calmed down, she tested it out moving her hips, it was a bit uncomfortable feeling at first and felt weird but then, there was this emense wave of pleasure and she moaned, moving her his a bit more. Natsu stayed still until he got her consent, as much as it felt good and much as as he wanted to thrust in and out of her, he understood her needs and waited.

" N- Natsu- mm!- please!" She cried, he took no hesitation as he started thrusting in and out of her, enticing a moan from her every time, making him growl in her ear. As he thrusted in and out of her, he started to lick a soft spot on her neck. At this, he slowed down to a very slow pace as he planted very soft and tender-loving kisses there, making her question him.

" Natsu-?" But she got cut off as she felt him sink his dragon fangs into her neck making her gasp aloud and squeeze his shoulders. A stinging sensation went through her body and she felt more tears start to brim her eyes. He then licked over it softly and planted more soft kisses on it. He then started to pump through her every time saying something.

" I love you." He said and pumped through her again. She clamped her eyes shut as the throbbing and stinging didn't stop.

" I love you so much." He said again as he gave another thrust.

" Lucy." Another thrust.

" I love you." Another.

" So much." and another and another.

He kept repeating this over and over making her cry of joy, making her forget the throbbing at the moment as she hugged him tenderly as he picked up his pace again. In and out, in and out again. Her vision started to become hazy as stars started to swirl in he vision. She was about to reach her climax and she knew he was too as he started going insanly fast making her cry out everytime.

" Lucy!" Natsu groaned.

" N- Natsu~!" she mewled in reply as he ejaculated his seed into her, her following shortly after. They laid the for a moment, thinking about what they just did until Lucy remembered what Natsu kept saying in her ear, that's when the water works showed up.

She sobbed into his bare chest some times a laugh or giggle would make its way out too as he just held her and stroked her hair. He pulled the covers over eachother and were just about to fall aslee until Lucy finally replied.

" I love you too." Natsu smiled and kissed her temle as they fell asleep.

/.\ ************************** _kyaaa~_

**LUCY'S POV:**

When we woke up that morning we were a mess so we took a shower together and then got out to get dressed. As Natsu was eating the customer service breakfast, I stared into the mirror to see a little mark on my neck, it was red and in the shape of a... Something and it would shimmer gold in the light. I walked out of the bathroom and over to Natsu, still touching the mark.

" Hey Natsu, what's this?" I asked and watched as he spit out his cereal and almost choked, then he turned his face from me and started fake coughing. I could see his cheeks were a little pink which obviously got me blushing aswell.

" W-Well... What is it?" I urged him, wanting to know so badly. He sighed and stood u, walking over to me and touching the mark on my neck.

" I marked you." He stated calmly, or at least tried to.

" As what?" I pushed, urging him on. He looked me dead straight in the eye, in complete seriousness.

" As mine forever." He said, I could tell how serious he was- wait. My eyes widened as I let the words sink in. Does that mean?...

My thoughts were interrupted as I watched him pull out a small black box from his pocket, if possible, my eyes probably widened to the size of saucers as he opend the box. There was a small diamond ring inside nothing, too fancy as of if I had to get married to that rich prick for my father's bussiness, it would've been all out. But this ring was simple and elegant.

The ring was gold and swirled around the diamond gracefully with rubies around it. It was perfect, as if it were custom made.

" Gajel helped me make it because I couldn't find anything good enough for you at jewlery stores. Igh, all the ladies would look at me with such caring eyes as if they knew why I was there." He scratched the back of his head.

My eyes started to tear up. " Well it was a jewlery store, and you were looking at diamond rings." I giggled putting my hands over my mouth as I started to cry. Of hapiness that is.

" Oh." Was all he could say as he just stood there watching me cry, not really knowing what to do. I looked back up at him. He then smiled and looked into my eyes.

" Lucy Heartfilia? Will you marry me?" I laughed and jumed into his arms.

" OF COURSE YOU IDIOT DOPE HEAD!" I laughed as he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his back. We gave eachother a passionate kiss before he set me back down. Pulling out my left hand, he slid the ring onto my ring finger. I smiled and laughed again, tackling him to the floor.

We walked into the guild hand in hand with a huge smile on our faces.

" Hey you guys! We made it back alive!" Natsu yelled as the guild cheered at us with warm welcomes.

" Lu-chan, Natsu wel-! Lu-chan? What's that on your finger?" Levy asked as the guild got silent when they heard her question. Her eyes then widened.

" L-L-L-Lu- you-! You're getting married!?" She screemed in excitement. Making Natsu smile and put a hand on the back of his head as I just face-palmed.

" WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Everyone yelled. At the bar I saw Mira look at us in shock, drop the plate she was cleaning and fall forward passing out then hitting her head on the bar counter and bouncing off it backwards to the fall on the ground.

**REG POV:**

She honestly didn't expect that coming. She just thought that they would just get hot n' heavy and that's it. she couldn't believe her eyes. So Mirajane passed out of happiness. Most the guild bambarded them with questions. Levy was smiling and patting a blushing Wendy. Gray and Natsu high-fived but Natsu accidently smacked his face and it ended up in an all-out joyfull guild brawl.

Lucy jumped out of the action not really up to fighting. Erza then walked up to her and slammed her head onto her armored chest, telling her if he hurt her, to come to her and she would dispose of the problem, making Lucy sweat drop. Then going after Natsu and Gray to tell Natsu to take care of her.

Cana slapped her back and challenged her to a booze contest which she quickly rejected. Wendy congradulated her with Levy and Juvia no longer saying she was her love-rival. Gajeel just smirked cuz he knew what's up. And Master shed a tear that day also giving her his congrats then also going after Natsu with Erza.

When Mira woke up from Lisanna, she jumped up and started running around the guild already making preparations for their wedding.

And Lucy just stood there in the middle of the guild sighing until Natsu literally jumed out of god knows where and started running of with her out of the crazy guild that started chasing after them.

" Man! They're really excited right now! Why the hell are they chasing us!? Is that the whole guild!?" Natsu yelled, looking over his shoulder and then a Lucy. He then swooped her up into his arms which made some of the girls chasing them swoon over the sweetness.

" Man, we're never gonna hear the end of it from them!" He said looking back over his shoulders at the guild and then to Lucy with loving eyes, then giving of his signiture grin. She smiled and Laughed.

" Hey Lucy.? Natsu said looking directly ahead while running with a smile on his face.

" What?" She inquired, curious to know what was on his mind.

" Let's begin a new adventure." He said smiling at her. She stared at him, wide eyed then smiled. A new adventure huh? She looked over his shoulder to see the guild chasing after, telling them to wait up and looked back up at Natsu, determination on her face.

" Yeah!"

**FINALLY DONE! DEAR LORD THE ROMANTIC SCENE HAD ME BLUSHING THE WHOLE TIME MAKING IT. THIS IS MY FIRST LEMON SOOOO. SHOULD I MAKE A SEQUAL TO THIS SEQUAL...? HOPE YOU ENJOYED! READ SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES!**


End file.
